<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 Times Mukuro tried to break quarantine but was stopped by Makoto. by QuinLova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078761">2 Times Mukuro tried to break quarantine but was stopped by Makoto.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova'>QuinLova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But it's actually 2 Times 1 Time, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Drunk Texting, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Ikusaba Mukuro-centric, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Subway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time the roles were switched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2 Times Mukuro tried to break quarantine but was stopped by Makoto.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.) Mukuro</p><p>It was a calm day in Hope’s Peak Academy as Mukuro Ikusaba stared out her dorm’s window. All this green grass outside, and she couldn’t run on it due to some stupid new virus. She attempted to distract herself with the day’s homework (write a 5 page essay comparing and contrasting Call of Duty to a real war), but couldn’t find any motivation to do it.</p><p>Not without a chance to breathe some fresh air in.</p><p>Opening her dorm door, and making sure that nobody else was around, Mukuro used her soldier skills to run to the schools entrance and-</p><p>“Hey! Ikusaba!”</p><p>Makoto Naegi.</p><p>Mukuro turned around, seeing the Ultimate Lucky Student sitting at a cafeteria table, eating some potato chips.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Naegi.” Mukuro sat at his table, staring into the boy's bronze eyes.</p><p>“How’s the essay going?” God, that voice, it just made her swoon even harder than she already was and~</p><p>“Ah right! Sorry I blanked out there, Makoto, y’know, earth to Mukuro and all that,” This comment caused both of them to laugh, with Mukuro’s laugh fading out shortly after it began. “Anyhow, I was planning on heading out, and getting some fresh air.”</p><p>“Wait, but aren’t we in lockdown?”</p><p>“Aw, c’mon Naegi, live a little!”</p><p>“Mukuro,” Makoto started talking, gently grasping Mukuro’s hand. “This stuff will be over in no time, but losing you… would be forever, I can’t imagine losing any of my classmates, let alone you.” Makoto stared into Mukuro’s eyes, with her noting the small tears forming within his eyes.</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“Hey, if you need any help with your essay, I’d be happy to assist you!” Makoto had switched from his worried state back to his happy-go-lucky self.</p><p>“I would love that.” </p><p>Makoto and Mukuro walked down the hall, chatting with each other about the contents of the essay.</p><p>II.) Mukuro</p><p>It had been about three months since the virus began, and a new school year had started.</p><p>Throwing a knife up and catching it had become boring, speaking to Junko was out of the question, and she had none of class 78’s or 77’s numbers. Well… none except for one.</p><p>Makoto Naegi.</p><p>He had given it to her shortly after Mukuro showed him the A she got on the essay. Not that he would know, considering Mukuro always considered calling him, but was too self conscious to do so.</p><p>Pulling up his contact, Mukuro stared at the last message, which was three months ago where Makoto texted her to make sure he got the right number. She was about to type her confession when Junko opened Mukuro’s door.</p><p>“Hey, hey, sister!”</p><p>“Junko, what do you want?”</p><p>“I managed to convince that ass-kisser Hifumi to bring me a bottle of <em> Russian Vodka <em>, man, you should have seen his face when he was getting arrested!” This was one of the things Mukuro hated about Junko the most, the fact that she hated anyone that wasn’t an automatic 10 for her. But… considering that she hadn’t broken the rules with her sister in a while…</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Give me the vodka, and bail Hifumi out.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fine… but only if you tell me who you are texting.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Shit.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Would you believe me if I said I was texting Naegi?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“D’awww, sister has a crush!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do not!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mukuro, you’re blushing.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m… not?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I mean, I can call Oma if I need to-”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fine, maybe I do.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mukuro and Junko had drunk all of the bottle, and both woke up with hangovers the next morning. After a brief goodbye, Junko left, and Mukuro could hear her vomiting all the way back to her dorm.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Deciding to check what was new on twitter, Mukuro opened her phone, only to see a notification.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A notification from Makoto Naegi.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Shit.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Opening her messages app, Mukuro found her newest text.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey cutie, my sister kind of has a crush on you ;). Signed -Junko.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mentally preparing herself for a rejection, Mukuro looked down.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Tell her I feel the same way, Enoshima. Signed -Makoto :)”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mukuro dropped her phone, feeling a greater joy than every mission victory she had ever had.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She flung herself onto her bed, screaming in joy into her pillow.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>III.) Makoto</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It had been a month after Junko had indirectly set up Makoto with her sister. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And said sister was enjoying every minute of it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Full fledged lockdown had been loosened up about two weeks ago, so Makoto and Mukuro had decided to go to Subway for their first date. Staring at the modest skirt and shirt she was wearing in the mirror, Mukuro decided it would be the clothes she would wear for tonight. Driving herself there, (as Junko had been arrested for public intoxication and placed in the same cell as Hifumi). Mukuro pulled into the parking lot, and entered, where she found Makoto in a tux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Little overkill, don’t you think, sport?” Mukuro teased, sitting down.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I mean, I did intend on paying tonight, but now that you say that…” Makoto teased back, waving the waitress over to their table.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey, isn’t that Kirumi?” Mukuro asked, taking her sandwich from the tray.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Makoto, Mukuro, good evening, I hope you find the food good, if there is anything else you need, simply ask.” Kirumi walked away with the tray in her hand.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Looking out the window, Mukuro and Makoto kissed as the sun fell, and the night became young.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: This was originally gonna star Aoi instead of Mukuro.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>